


Let The World Spin (With Me and You in the Middle)

by cherry619



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's completely lost...his boyfriend has left him, he's pregnant, and most people look down on pregnant men in society. He doesn't know what to do and isn't handling it well. He turns to his friends and neighbors Chris and Steve who have always been there for him in the past. They can only do so much though. When their old friend Jensen returns to start up his new medical practice, Jared might just be able to find the help he needs and more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This was written for the mpregbb challenge. Wow, just wow. This was my first experience with any sorta big bang. And while the 10,000 words may have seemed easy to people who have written well beyond, this is my longest fic to date and surprisingly it didn't take very long to complete. Maybe just a few months and I was done. I really would like to thank my three golden childrenblackmagic661, moviegeek03, wolfish_willow for beta'ing this monster and helping me get it into shape. And I would like to thank insertcode11 for coming up with the title for this since I didn't have a clue! A quick thank you to mylifewithin for proof reading it at the end and giving me other options/ideas to bounce off of.
> 
> A/N 2: I also got to work with the fabulous clex_monkie89 who produced some of the most spectacular art that really gives the fic more meaning and value. Thank you again for putting up with my constant nervous posts, and being so happy and fast with your speedy replies. Please go check out the art first and leave her some love for her [gorgeous art](http://clex-monkie89.livejournal.com/902798.html)!

"Shit Jared! What the fuck were you thinking?" Chad screamed, spittle flying from his mouth.

Jared would find it comical if the situation wasn’t so serious. "What do you mean what was I thinking? It takes two to tango you asshole!" Jared shot back, instinctively settling his hand on his stomach.

Sure it was a shock to Jared when the test came back positive. He expected Chad to freak out, but not in a bad way. Not like this…

Jared watched in trepidation as Chad paced back and forth in the kitchen. Sure, he and Chad have had fights before, but nothing this extreme. It usually ended with Chad going out drinking and Jared locking himself in the bedroom. This time however, Chad was like a raging bull and Jared was the red flag being waved in front of his horns.

"Do you know what this will do to me?" Chad finally said as he turned to look at Jared seriously.

Jared stood with his mouth agape, his hand firmly on his stomach. "What it will do to you? What about  _me_!? I didn’t think it mattered! This baby is more important than your social status. For fucks sake, Chad!"

At those words, Chad exploded and allowed all the pent up rage to show itself. He grabbed the nearest object and flung it at the wall. The glass of the vase shattered, and Jared couldn’t help but flinch.

"It does too matter! Fuck! Jared, men aren’t supposed to be pregnant. No one will talk to me anymore if they find out that I fathered to a bitch male!"

Each word felt like a slap to the face. "Chad…" Jared started with tears misting over in his hazel eyes. It felt like his heart was shattering into a million pieces, just like the glass that now littered the stained tiled floor.

"NO! I can’t-I can’t handle this man." Chad threw his arms up before stalking off towards the bedroom. Despite how shaken Jared was, there was no way he was going to let Chad off that easily.

"Oh, no you don’t!" Jared yelled following after him. "You don’t just get to call it quits!"

Jared hurried into the bedroom and stood by the doorway, watching Chad shove clothes into his suitcase. "What do you think you’re doing? You can’t just leave me!" Jared screamed as the tears finally fell down his face. The idea of trying to face this pregnancy alone left him feeling empty inside. He wanted a baby, no doubt about that. But he wanted a partner to help support him and be a father to the baby, like he would be. He never even imagined he would have to deal with a situation like this, but like Chris had told him before, he was just too naïve.

"Actually Jared…I can and I am," Chad stated seriously. He closed the suitcase with a click and started to carry it out. Jared was still blocking the exit, though.

Jared had tears streaming down his face; he was biting his lip to stifle in sobs that wanted to escape. "Why are you doing this to me?" Jared whispered brokenly.

"For fuck’s sake Jared, be a man for once! I am so fucking sick of your theatrics! I can’t believe I even stayed with you for this long!"

What Chad said cut through Jared like a knife to hot butter. Finally, he crumbled all the way and slid down the door frame. He listened as Chad stomped through the house and slammed the door.

He cradled his head in his hands and cried, trying to picture how different his life would be now. He would be a single father in a society who frowned upon male’s getting pregnant and having kids.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jared whispered to himself.

_Well, getting up off the floor should be a start._

Jared wiped off the tears and snot with his shirt and shakily got up to his feet. He somehow managed to make it into the bathroom and washed his face as best as he could. He couldn’t really help his eyes though; they were red and a little swollen. He could just imagine what Chris and Steve would say.

Steve would mother hen him to death while Chris would ask who he needed to beat up.

Just thinking of his two friends got him to chuckle.

Maybe he could do this after all.

First though, he had to go over to Chris and Steve’s and tell them what happened, because he so didn’t need an enraged cowboy on his hands.

Jared checked for his wallet in his hiding spot, which was a drawer in the kitchen, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was still there. The only reason he had to hide it was because Chad stole money from him before and every earning Jared got from the animal shelter would help him, especially now.

He slipped on his flip-flops, put on his over-sized sweatshirt and made his way out of his apartment. Luckily, Chris and Steve were right next door. Unluckily, they probably heard most of the fight through the paper-thin walls of the apartment.

Reaching to open their door, he was surprised when the door opened itself and he was met with a worried Chris.

"Uh…."

"Where is that dirt bag?!?" Chris yelled, looking behind and around Jared for any sign of Chad. He had just gotten home and heard Jared and Chad fighting yet again.

"Chris…" Jared said with a sigh.

"No! Don’t protect his sleazy ass! I heard…" Chris stopped and got a good look at Jared’s face. His eyes were swollen like he’d been crying, and he was wearing that stupid sweatshirt he always wore when he moped all day long after a fight.

"Aw kid," Chris said sympathetically and opened up his arms, something he usually never did unless it was for Steve.

Jared broke down for a second time that day and hugged Chris. He latched onto his t-shirt and cried into the thin material.

Chris quietly shushed him and rubbed a supporting hand up and down his back. After composing himself moments later, Jared pulled away and wiped his eyes. He cringed when he saw a wet spot on Chris’s shirt "Sorry," Jared apologized with a blush.

"It’s okay kid. Now come in and tell me what happened," Chris said gruffly as he took Jared by the arm and steered him inside. He looked around again, almost hoping he would spot Chad but the halls were empty.

Jared breathed in the smell of Chris and Steve’s apartment. It was always like a breath of fresh air. It reminded him of happier times, when Jared and Chad were actually in love and having aspirations for the future.

Those thoughts made Jared a little nostalgic, so he quickly erased them from his mind. Instead, he made his way over to Chris and Steve’s sofa and plopped down on it, laying his head back.

He heard Chris put a kettle on the oven for tea and a pang of love filled his chest. Chris and Steve had been a godsend to him when he moved to L.A. All he had was his suitcase and Chad when they moved from Texas. Really, now that he thought back on it, it wasn’t that much to start off with.

Chris returned with two steaming mugs and gave one to Jared.

Jared smiled and thanked him. Chris sat down waiting for the whole story.

Jared took a sip of the tea and sighed in delight; he really needed to relax after that fiasco.

"Man Chris, I am so screwed," Jared finally admitted.

Chris looked at him with a concerned frown. "Why?"

"Chad he-" Jared didn’t even want admit it. It was just so degrading and humiliating not to mention hurtful and Jared didn’t want to think about it.

"What did that asshole do?" Chris interrogated a harsh gleam in his eyes. It was no secret that Chris always hated Chad. From the moment Chad and Jared moved in next door, he hated Chad. He could always hear them fighting through the thin walls. Much of what he heard came out of Chad’s loud mouth and none of it was good.

Jared stiffened and tried to get it out before it ate anymore at his insides. "He-he left me!" Jared cried out.

Chris let out a sigh of relief. He could mend a broken heart; that was easy as long as Chad was out of the way. "Jay, he wasn’t any good for you anyway…you know that."

Jared sniffed. "That’s not the worst part," Jared admitted in a quiet whisper.

"Well, what’s wrong? We can get through this Jared; don’t worry. I’ll just call Steve-" Chris started to assure but was cut off by Jared’s shout of ‘no.’ Looking at Jared again, he stared transfixed at the strong man who seemed to be slowly unraveling in front of his eyes. It worried Chris, and no doubt if Steve was here, he’d probably go into a panic attack over it.

"Jared?" Chris asked worriedly. He got up and sat down next to him and laid a hesitant hand on his back.

"I’m pregnant," Jared mumbled softly in between tears.

"What?" Chris asked, dumbfounded.

"I’m pregnant and Chad…he-he left me!" Jared practically wailed.

Chris did his best to calm Jared down, but he seemed to be going into a meltdown.

Jared was pregnant and the bastard of a father left him alone. Now it was Chris and Steve’s job to pick up the pieces.

After Jared calmed down, the first thing Chris did was call Steve. Steve was like a rock when it came to panicky situations, not to mention Steve would want to know.

He stared in on Jared from the kitchen and noted he wasn’t sniffling. He had piled him up in blankets and got him a new cup of tea, which seemed to calm the man down.

_"Hello?"_

Steve responded gruffly.

"Hey baby," Chris started hesitantly wondering how he was going to relay the news to Steve.

_"Hey! I was waiting for you to call me; you said you would call after lunch."_

Steve pouted over the phone. He hated not hearing from his boyfriend.

"I’m sorry baby, but we have a situation here." Chris looked in on Jared and was actually happy to see the kid fell asleep. God knew he was going to need rest to fight the challenges that lay ahead.

_"What? What happened?"_

Steve yelled worriedly.

"Uh…Jared and Chad had another fight and well…"

_"Spit it out Chris! What happened to Jared?"_

"Jared’s pregnant." Chris waited to hear from his boyfriend but the other end was silent except harsh breathing. "Baby?"

Suddenly he heard Steve let out a world wind of curses before reining it all back.  _"I’m coming home now."_ With that, Steve hung up.

"Oh brother..."

Steve arrived about thirty minutes later despite his job being nearly an hour away. Chris greeted him with a kiss and hug before pointing to where Jared was lounging on the couch.

Steve walked over and bent down to place a kiss on Jared’s forehead. Despite Jared being twenty-four, it still felt like he was Chris and Steve’s baby. Even if Chris would never admit to it.

"What are we going to do?" Steve whispered.

Chris came around and pulled Steve up to hug him again. "We just have to support Jared the best we can and see what happens. It’s all we can do really."

Steve nodded sadly and watched the kid sleep.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/00153g1g/)

Jared awoke with a groan. His back ached and all he really wanted to do was go back to sleep, but someone kept shaking him awake. "Go ‘way Chad," Jared mumbled grumpily while burrowing back into the blankets and couch.

Suddenly though everything came back to him. He was pregnant and Chad was long gone. Blinking open his eyes, his vision focused on Steve.

"Steve?" Jared whispered in confusion.

"Hey sleepy head, its dinner time and Chris made chicken."

Jared nodded and unwound from the couch with a loud yawn. He let Steve help him up and gave the man a quick hug.

"It’ll be okay," Steve whispered in Jared’s ear. "We’ll get through this."

Jared nodded and drew support from Steve’s determined attitude. He should have known his friends would always stand by and support him.

"Thank you," Jared whispered back.

"Please you guys, I like my manly-hood intact!" Chris bellowed from the kitchen.

Jared and Steve parted from the hug and sent heated glares Chris’s way.

"Come on, let’s go save Chris’s ‘manly-hood,’" Steve said with a grin.

Jared smiled and followed Steve into the kitchen. The aromas wafted over him and made Jared’s stomach rumble, which only caused Chris and Steve to bust out laughing.

"Man, Chris this smells so good," Jared moaned and drifted over to where Chris was puling chicken out of the oven. If there was one thing Chris did best, it was cook.

"It should; I made it just the way you like it," Chris commented quietly.

Jared smiled and resisted hugging Chris again. Chris of course had to keep his manly-hood intact.

Jared settled down and silently thought of what he was going to do. It was no secret that men were capable of getting pregnant but society tended to highly frown upon it.

Men were supposed to be strong, dominant even. They were supposed to support the  _females_ when they got pregnant, not the other way around. Because according to society, if a man became pregnant, he was considered the lowest of the low. He became known as the bitch and no sane doctor would ever take one in to help them give birth.

It was wrong but it had been done for years. And it seemed no one was willing to try and stop it.

Steve and Chris were bickering back and forth amongst themselves and Jared cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Listen guys," Jared sighed and rubbed his forehead. He could already feel a tension headache forming. "I don’t want to cause trouble for you two."

"Now you listen here Jared!" Chris started but was stopped by Steve’s hand on his arm.

"Chris shush! Jared doesn’t need to be reprimanded," Steve chastised with a stern look in his eyes that said he meant business.

Chris harrumphed and crossed his arms over his chest, but nevertheless let Steve do the talking.

"Jared," Steve began gently. "You’re not a burden to us. We are willing to help you in whatever way we can because well…we love you, you big moose."

Jared smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. "I know you love me you guys. I do. But I have to figure this out on my own and look at my options."

Steve nodded his head in understanding and shushed Chris when he looked ready to protest. "We understand that, Jared, but you don’t have to face it alone," Steve said with a teary eyed smile. Chris was looking a little wet himself.

"Thank you," Jared choked out around the emotions clogging his throat. He didn’t want to start crying again.  _Damn these hormones._

After that, they all shared a quiet meal, each of them contemplating what they were going to do.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/00153g1g/)

**_2 months later_ **

Jensen Ackles sighed as he stepped off of the plane. He had spent too long trapped tight in the seat next to a mother and her son. It felt good to unwind in the cool air.

He had a new job opportunity here in L.A and he wanted to make the most out of it. Just thinking about home and his old practice made him shiver. He came here to L.A to start over and reinvent himself. That meant leaving old demons behind.

Jensen walked over to luggage claim and easily grabbed his stuff. He knew Chris would be here any minute so he didn’t have to worry about lugging his bags around the whole airport.

Thinking of Chris made him smile. Chris was a friend of his from college and had really helped him when his life was beginning to crumble. In fact, Chris was the one who got Jensen a job in L.A, and Jensen knew without Chris’s help he would have been lost.

With his luggage dragging around behind him, he wandered out into the pickup area and easily spotted his friend’s truck.

He grinned and waved.

Chris smiled and walked over to help Jensen out. "It’s good to see you man," Chris said as he pulled Jensen in for a fierce hug.

Jensen returned the embrace with just as much ferocity and let all his past worries melt away. "Thanks," Jensen whispered graciously, feeling tears prick at his eyes.

"You’re welcome man; anything for you," Chris easily replied.

Then they parted because Chris’s ‘manly-hood’ had to remain intact, of course.

Chris helped Jensen load up his stuff before they both got in and drove off towards Chris’s apartment.

Jensen looked out the window as the truck rolled by. L.A was certainly no Texas, but it felt as if Jensen could actually breathe again, even if the air was smog filled.

He’d had to go through so many heartaches in his life. Sometimes he truly wondered if becoming a doctor was worth it. Was it worth the pain? The stress? The guilt? Jensen didn’t really know anymore and he hoped that coming out here would finally show him the answers he had been looking for.

Jensen was startled out of his musings when Chris cleared his throat.  _Uh oh_ Jensen thought.  _He only ever does that when he has something serious to talk about._ What that something was Jensen didn’t know; he could only hope it wasn’t something horrible.

"Look Jensen," Chris started before stopping suddenly. The cowboy rubbed his eyes like he hadn’t slept in weeks.

Jensen’s brows furrowed and a concerned frown lit up his face. "Chris?"

"We have a…well, a situation," Chris began again.

That made Jensen’s bones freeze. "Situation? Is it Steve? Chris?"

"No, no it’s not Steve. Nothing like that," Chris quickly assured the worried man.

Jensen let out a sigh of relief and found his heart return to beating normally. "Then what is it?"

"You remember me telling you about Jared?"

_Jared?_

Jensen wracked his brain trying to remember if Chris ever mentioned a Jared. "Jared?"

"You know…the neighbor next door," Chris offered to help jog Jensen’s memory.

"Oh yeah, I remember you saying he lived with some asshole boyfriend next door and you wanted to beat the shit outta…what was his name…Chase? Or something like that?" Jensen remembered when he would call Chris up, hoping for support, and Chris would flood his eardrums about the asshole next door and the young man who was putting up with it. Maybe something happened to Jared? The thought struck a chord and Jensen suddenly found himself intrigued by this Jared. Who was this kid to weave his way into Chris’s heart? If Chris felt so fiercely about him, the kid must be an amazing person who likely got shit on by the hardships of life. Jensen knew that scenario all too well.

"Well," Chris started up again. His upper lip was sweating and he seemed to be shaking with energy. "Jared he…his boyfriend, Chad, dumped the poor kid and Jared’s going to be staying over at our house for a little bit."

_Huh_

,Jensen wondered. He knew there was something Chris wasn’t telling him, but he wasn’t going to push it. "So do I get the guest room or the couch?" Jensen asked with a slight grin.

Chris grinned back and punched him on the arm. "Sorry to say it short stuff but you get the couch. Jared’s too big to fit on it."

"Jesus, how big is he?!" Jensen wondered. Chris and Steve’s couch was huge and Jensen could easily fit on it comfortably despite his 6’1 stature.

Chris started laughing at that and Jensen found himself joining in. For the moment his worries melted away and he was still Doctor Jensen trying to save lives one step at a time.

The ride to the apartment was short since Chris and Steve didn’t live very far from the airport.

Riding up and seeing the ramshackle building sent a pang through Jensen’s chest. It had been so long since he’d seen Chris and Steve. He really had no one to blame but himself for that though. Whenever Chris or Steve asked, he always made up some excuse so he wouldn’t have to go. So he wouldn’t have to show them just how much his job was taking a toll on him.

"Hey, you going to daydream or come inside?" Chris shouted from his perch on the stairs.

Jensen shook his head and smiled. "I’d rather daydream…then I wouldn’t have to go and eat your cooking!" Jensen shot back with a smile.

Chris glared at him and gave him the finger. Jensen laughed and started walking up the stairs. His bags could wait; all he wanted was a nice cold one and some home cooked food. Jensen may make fun of Chris but no one could deny that Chris’s cooking was the shit.

He began walking up the old stairs, only stopping when he got to the third floor. He easily navigated his way to room number thirty-three. He stopped for a second and glanced at the two doors next to Chris and Steve’s apartment. He wondered which belonged to Jared.

Shrugging, he opened the door and sighed at seeing the same old apartment that hadn’t changed since the last time he’d visited. The apartments were small but easily had two bedrooms and one bathroom. The small kitchenette was the first thing you noticed when you walked in the door.

On the left was a small dining table and on the right was the living room. Just seeing Chris and Steve’s old worn down couch made Jensen feel better.

"You know the drill; make yourself at home," Chris muttered as he headed to the kitchen, intending to cook them some lunch.

Jensen nodded and made his way throughout the house. Everything was the same as last time. The same old pictures, same old fabrics and furniture and even the stains were the same.

Jensen slipped out of his shoes and wandered into the guest bedroom. What he wasn’t counting on, though, was to be met with a man lying on the bed, passed out sleeping.

Jensen stared for the moment and drank in the sight of the floppy haired man. Even in the dark, Jensen could easily spot the fatigue lines. Jensen wondered if this was Jared and if he was losing sleep over the breakup.

A hand settled on his shoulder, which made him jump. "Jesus!" Jensen whispered harshly.

"You can just call me Steve," Steve whispered back.

Jensen smiled and pulled Steve into a hug. Steve returned the embrace.

"Man it’s good to see you again," Jensen said softly, pulling back from the hug. The look on Steve’s face easily told Jensen that the man was feeling the same way at seeing his friend.

A moment later, Jensen settled his gaze on the young man in the room once more. He shifted in his sleep and his hair fell into his face. Jensen’s hand itched to sweep the piece of hair out of his eyes.

"He looks so vulnerable, doesn’t he?" Steve asked, also watching the man.

Jensen nodded. "Is this Jared?"

"Yeah he’s…he’s not doing too well and I’m worried that he isn’t eating enough," Steve said brokenly, his eyes glazed over with pure worry.

Jensen settled his hand on Steve’s shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Hey, good thing you know a doctor, huh?"

Steve gave him a glare but it didn’t reach his eyes. He slapped him on the arm and motioned for him to close the door and follow him back to the main room.

Jensen gave one last look at Jared on the bed and slowly closed the door without a sound.

He followed his nose as the aroma of Chris’s signature sandwiches filled the air. His stomach rumbled loudly in appreciation; Jensen put his hand on it and patted it consolingly.

Walking into the kitchen, he spotted Chris cutting up more meat and Steve sitting quietly sipping on coffee.

Jensen knew that usually they were both more jubilant and loud; there was probably one reason they were both somber: Jared.

"Okay. Give me the inside dish you guys. What’s wrong with Jared?" Jensen asked.

Chris froze and stopped cutting. Steve looked up into Jensen’s eyes with a foreboding look.

"Jensen," Steve sighed but Jensen cut him off.

"No I…" Jensen stopped what he was going to say before his emotions got the better of him. He didn’t need a breakdown in front of Chris and Steve; that was quite frankly the  _last_ thing he needed. "I can help but I have to know what I’m trying to fix," Jensen continued quietly.

Chris turned around. He glanced nervously at Steve who seemed to be frozen.

"Jensen you don’t…I mean you’d probably be the one person who could help him now. He’s…gosh I feel like I’m betraying Jared’s trust by trying to tell you this," Steve said, shaking his head. Chris went over to Steve and offered him support with a kiss to the temple.

"What I’m trying to say is Jared…he’s pregnant," Steve finally admitted.

"Pregnant," Jensen repeated dumbly. It felt as if the air rushed out of his lungs, causing him to flounder for breath. Bad memories instantly made themselves known in his mind. He found himself trapped in pain, hopelessness and despair. But he then realized that this could be his chance at redemption. He could help Jared and hopefully be free of the burdening thoughts. "Is the baby the ex’s?" Jensen asked hesitantly.

Chris muttered something and his fists tightened instinctively. Steve nodded solemnly. "Yeah, it’s Chad’s."

Jensen found his own fists tightening at that. Chris had every right to hate the bastard if this was the kind man he was.

"And he’s so fucking scared, Jen. I mean…you know society and he really wants this baby but he just doesn’t know what to do," Steve stated brokenly. Chris hugged Steve tight after that.

Jensen was now beginning to see the impact this kid had on his friends. He felt sympathy well up in his own heart. Right then and there, Jensen promised himself that he would try his best to help Jared.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/00153g1g/)

Jared groaned as he rolled over in bed. He buried his face in the pillow and breathed in the scent that was Chris and Steve’s apartment. It was sort of musty with a lemony spice to it, and Jared couldn’t get enough.  _At least I’m not in my bed breathing in the scent of Chad._

Jared sighed and blearily looked at the alarm clock. It was already 1:14 in the afternoon. "Fuck…" Jared moaned. He slept for about five hours, which was something he didn’t want to do. However, he was just so fucking tired that he couldn’t help himself.  _Damn pregnancy,_ Jared internally grumbled.

Jared painstakingly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. After taking a piss he decided to go raid the fridge for some food.

Yawning, Jared softly padded into the kitchen where he heard voices.

_"And he’s so fucking scared, Jen. I mean…you know society and he really wants this baby but he just doesn’t know what to do."_

That had Jared freezing up.

His brain was instantly on alert as he slowly made his way to the kitchen. He stopped and peered around to see who Steve was talking to.

A man he had never seen before was leaning against the counter casually. He had dirty blond hair that was spiked up perfectly and the most amazing green eyes Jared had ever seen.

He held his breath before letting it out harshly. This was a stranger and Steve and Chris were already telling him about Jared’s situation like he was some sort of patient.

He moved from behind the wall and stared at Steve with a look of panic and betrayal on his face.

Steve’s eyes widened as he noticed Jared standing there panic-stricken. Then the stranger was turning around with a look of surprise as well and fuck the man was so gorgeous and it made Jared ashamed to think that someone as gorgeous as that guy was hearing his fucking life story.

"Jared," Chris started but Jared was already bolting from the room and heading to the bathroom, hearing Chris and Steve’s muffled shouts along the way.

He felt a tear escape as he locked the door and slid down to the cold floor. He wiped it away angrily. Maybe Chad was right. Maybe Jared was more drama and theatrics than he was worth.

The thought only made more tears fall down his face. His stomach was churning violently and before Jared knew it, he was bent over the toilet and heaving up the meager contents he consumed from breakfast.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/00153g1g/)

Steve stared on past Jensen’s head into Jared’s panic stricken face. He felt his stomach drop out and splat on the floor.

Jensen looked at Steve with confusion and finally turned around to be met with two wide eyes.  _Jared,_ Jensen thought desperately.

"Jared," Chris started to say to calm him down but Jared wasn’t having any of it. As soon as Chris spoke Jared had already darted.

"Jared!" Steve yelled, panicked.

And just like that, all three men were spurred into action and going after the panicked young man. Despite being pregnant, Jared was fast and made it to the bathroom in record time to slam the door in their faces.

Steve pounded on the door as Chris furiously tried to open it.

"Jared, please! I’m sorry! We…we’re just trying to help!" Steve pleaded desperately hoping for Jared to come out and talk to them.

Chris jiggled the door and stopped when the sound of awful retching filled their ears. "God is he…" Chris started with a grimace.

Jensen winced and nodded. "He’s throwing up. It’s morning sickness or afternoon sickness if you want to call it that."

Steve sighed and laid his forehead on the door. Never had he felt this helpless before. He wanted so badly to help his friend but every time he tried it only seemed to backfire.

Feeling Chris’s hand on his shoulder, he turned into him and melted into his embrace, hoping to draw some comfort from it.

Jensen watched his friends sympathetically and tried to drown out the sounds of Jared’s puking. This certainly wasn’t how Jensen was expecting it to go but it only made his resolve stronger. Jared was obviously lost and needed help. Jensen could easily provide that help for him; he just had to get Jared to trust him.

Suddenly, a thought struck him and he felt his heart seizing up. "Steve didn’t you say Jared wasn’t eating?"

Steve withdrew from Chris and gave Jensen a puzzled look. "Yeah, why?"

"It’s just that he could be malnourished, especially with all the vomiting, and it’s dangerous for the baby," Jensen stated worriedly.

His friends’ eyes took on a frightened gleam and soon they were both desperately trying to get Jared to answer or knock down the door.

"Wait!" Chris cried.

"What?" Steve panted in question.

Jensen also looked on curiously.

"I have a lock picking kit! I can pick the lock." Chris hurried to his room and quickly got his kit. when the lock finally clicked, both Steve and Chris were barreling into the small bathroom.

Jared was lying on the ground with his head still hung over the toilet. He looked winded and ready to pass out.

The doctor in Jensen soon took over as he looked at Jared’s pale, pain-filled face. "Move out of the way!" Jensen barked gruffly.

His friends quickly obliged and backed out of the bathroom, letting Jensen do his job.

Jensen moved into the small space and gently grabbed Jared’s wrist, checking his pulse. It was a little erratic but thankfully nothing serious. He breathed out a sigh of relief and used his hand to feel Jared’s forehead.

The younger man flinched but he was too tried to do anything other than let the handsome stranger figure out what was wrong with him.

"So?" Chris asked worriedly; Steve clutched at his side.

"He’s fine…just exhausted. He should be better if he takes it easy for a few days," Jensen reported with a sigh.

Chris and Steve visibly relaxed and let out two sighs of relief as well.

"Let’s get him in bed," Jensen said. With Chris and Steve’s help, they manhandled Jared out of the bathroom. They carefully and swiftly brought him into the guest room. Steve wiped off Jared’s face with a washcloth and Chris changed Jared out of his sweat soaked shirt. While Chris and Steve left, Jensen stayed with his newfound patient.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/00153g1g/)

Jared awoke an hour later with a headache. He groaned again and cursed at remembering the day’s events.

What he remembered most was the handsome stranger feeling his pulse and forehead. He remembered him barking out orders and reassuring Chris and Steve. Was he a doctor? Did Chris and Steve hire him? Jared didn’t know but for some reason he had felt tingly when the man’s hand touch his. It was almost like an electric shock. So the man was hot, but that didn’t mean Jared was going to fall all over himself to please him. He had to start thinking of someone else now, and that was more important than any guy who might be roaming around the apartment.

Rolling over in bed, he was shocked to see someone sitting in a chair next to him. He gasped and moved to get away.

"Whoa. Jared, calm down!"

Jared recognized the voice as that of the handsome stranger. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Jared questioned with a frightened stutter, his heart beating frantically.

"I’m checking up on you…you gave us all quite a scare," the man stated easily. Jared wished that he could at least see the guy’s face.

"Well I’m fine so you can leave now," Jared huffed out gruffly. He wiped his sweat soaked bangs out of his face and swung his legs off the side of his bed. As he tried to stand up dizziness assaulted him and he found himself falling sideways. But he never made it to the floor. Strong arms grasped his and maneuvered him to lying down again.

"You have to take it easy Jared, okay? You’re exhausted and need some time to rest," the man cooed in his ear so straightforwardly. Jared was starting to believe he was a doctor.

"Are you a doctor or something?" Jared finally asked.

The man laughed and Jared shivered at the sound. His voice was so honey sweet it reminded him so much of home.

"Actually, yes, I am a doctor but you can just call me Jensen."

After that moment Jared found himself stuck. Doctors for pregnant males equals bad but for some reason he couldn’t help but be drawn to Jensen.

Jared had so many questions to ask but his eyes were beginning to droop again, signaling he was about to crash.

"It’s alright Jared. Go to sleep and we can talk later," Jensen whispered.

Jared found himself nodding and drifting off to thoughts of Doctor Jensen.

Jensen sighed as he watched Jared’s eyes slowly close. While he could tell Jared didn’t trust him, but he hoped that gradually Jared would.

Wringing his hands he checked the clock and noticed it was 2:30. Jared really needed to get into the clinic for an ultrasound and a checkup, but would Jared agree to the trip? Really there was no way of knowing; but if Jared was serious about the baby, he would do it.

Sighing, Jensen got up and called the clinic to let them know to keep the pregnancy room open until he could give Jared a examination.

With one last look at Jared, Jensen made his way to where Chris and Steve were lounging in the living room.

"Hey guys," Jensen whispered in way of greeting. He slid down onto their rocking chair and sighed.

Chris and Steve both looked at him expectantly.

"Well Jared’s okay, but I really would like him to have an ultrasound and a preliminary checkup," Jensen said with urgency. He knew how important it was during the early months to do as many checks as possible in case of complications. So much could go wrong during the first trimester, especially in male pregnancies.

Chris and Steve nodded in agreement, but they looked hesitant. Jared hadn’t left their apartment since finding out about the baby.

"We’ll try our best Jen, but no guarantees."

Jensen nodded. "I wouldn’t expect any less."

For a while they sat in silence wondering what to do.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/00153g1g/)

"Absolutely not!" Jared shouted at Chris and Steve.

"Come on Jared, you have to and Jen’s a good guy…okay?" Chris pleaded, trying to get Jared to agree to go down to the clinic with Jensen.

Jared bit his lip and looked away. It was selfish of him and he knew it. But he was so fucking scared. Even if he wasn’t showing yet, what if the people at the clinic could tell? What if they laughed or made fun of him? Jared just wasn’t sure his hormones could handle it all.

Jensen listened in curiously and decided to go into the kitchen to help Chris and Steve persuade Jared. Jared had woken up not even thirty minutes after the three of them had being sitting in the living room discussing his situation. They had tried to persuade Jared into going for a checkup, which was still what they were trying to do. Jensen could tell Jared’s resolve was crumbling with each plea though.

Jensen walked casually into the room and awkwardly put his hands into his jean pockets. He didn’t really know what else to add to their argument.

Jared looked up and stared at Jensen. He tried to read him. Jared always had a knack at reading people.  _But you were wrong about Chad._

He looked into Jensen’s deep green eyes and all he could see was honest concern. It made tears well in his own that some stranger felt that way about him. Though it didn’t mean he trusted Jensen fully just yet; he just had to dish out that little bit of trust because he knew Chris and Steve were right. This wasn’t a choice; he  _had_  to do this for the baby.

"Alright," Jared said softly. The others in the room visually relaxed and Jensen’s face lit up with a sexy grin.

Chris smiled as he and Steve went over to give Jared hugs. "Jen’s a good person, Jared," Chris whispered in his ear so only Jared would hear.

Jared nodded and swallowed hesitantly. "Alright…so when do we go?" Jared finally asked, looking over to Jensen.

Jensen scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "Now if you like."

Jared nodded and got up. He checked his wardrobe and grimaced at the sweats and t-shirt he found hanging from his frame. Normally he would be appalled to go out in public in this outfit, but he didn’t feel up to changing and freshening up. "Okay, I’m ready."

Jensen smiled and said, "Well, let’s go…shall we?"

Jensen gave Chris and Steve pats on the back and promised to take care of their boy. Then he piled Jared up into Chris’s truck, and they were off.

Jensen tried to reassure Jared that nothing would happen to him but Jared was distant and obviously in no mood to talk.

"Listen, Jared. I-I want to help you, okay? I know about all those other doctors but I’m not like that." Jared scoffed but Jensen went on anyway. "And I-I understand okay? I understand what you’re going through and I just want to help you."

At hearing the word ‘understand’ Jared exploded. "How the fuck can you understand what I’m going through? My baby’s father fucking left me and I have to go through this all alone!" Jared’s resolve crumbled and a shattered look crossed his face. "And-and I’m scared." Jared whispered out the last part and turned away when he felt tears pricking his eyes.

Jensen swallowed and timidly reached a hand out and touched Jared’s.

Jared turned to Jensen and looked at their joined hands.

"You’re right. I don’t know what you’re going through and never will…but fuck Jared I-" Jensen stopped and it was his turn to clam up.

Seeing the clinic up ahead, Jensen easily pulled into the parking lot and into an open space. He shut off the truck and turned towards Jared to continue.

"I-I had a practice in Texas. And one night a patient came into the clinic. I was the only doctor on call and he was-he was pregnant."

Jared gasped but let Jensen continue.

"He was about to give birth but he never went to doctors for checkups or anything. I tried my best to deliver the baby and save him but it was-" Jensen swallowed and went on. "It was too late," Jensen whispered.

"You mean…"

"Yeah…they both died. So I-I needed a new change of scenery and I want to make a new start and I promised myself I would never let that happen again. So just know that I truly do care and want to make sure you and the baby are okay."

Jared sat quietly and felt trust blossom in his chest. Suddenly he didn’t feel as apprehensive as he had before. Looking into Jensen’s misty eyes he squeezed the hand that was clutching his. "So are we going in or not?"

Jensen chuckled and swallowed back his emotion. "Yeah, let’s head in."

Both Jensen and Jared made their way out of the truck. Jared wrapped the jacket he wore tighter around himself as he walked.

True to his word, Jensen stuck close to Jared with a hand on his arm. "Stay by my side," Jensen whispered in his ear when they entered through the clinic’s main doors.

The clinic was small, a few patients sitting in waiting chairs and nurses and doctors bustling about. Jensen saw Danneel and gave her a small smile. She was the head nurse and he mainly talked to her about transfers and such.

Thankfully no one gave him any funny looks or paid him much mind. Jensen navigated them into the pregnancy room without any incidents.

"Alright hop on the table for me, okay?" Jensen asked calmly.

Jared nodded and easily climbed up onto the table to sit down. Watching Jensen in his doctor mode was fascinating, since he had been so out of it the last time. Jensen easily navigated the room and got out everything he would need for the exam.

After a simple checkup, where he was given a clean bill of health; Jensen called for a nurse to bring in the ultrasound machine.

Jared was nervous at what the nurse would say or do, but he should have known not to be.

The nurse popped her red head into the room and smiled. She was a cute little thing. Her slender body was easily seen in her scrubs and her fire red hair was pulled back into a no non-sense type bun. She sure had a cute little butt too.

"Hi. I’m Danneel. I hear someone is going to be a lucky parent." Jared blushed causing Jensen to grin.

Danneel smiled wider and hooked up the machine.

"Okay Jared, this is an ultrasound. I’m sure you know what that means?" Jensen asked. After seeing Jared nod, he continued. "Chris mentioned that you were probably around two months or so. At this stage, we should be able to see the baby developing. We won’t see much, but we can see if the baby is growing correctly."

Jared nodded and watched with fascination as Jensen and Danneel got the machine working. He flinched when Danneel spread the gel onto his belly.

"Sorry, it’s always a little cold," she giggled.

Jensen smiled before taking the wand and moving it across Jared’s flat stomach.

Jared stared, amazed, at the black and white screen. He couldn’t really discern what he was seeing but it was mesmerizing to him all the same.

He suddenly felt someone clasp his hand; he looked to his side and saw Danneel holding onto it. She gave him a wink when he noticed her.

"There the baby is," Jensen remarked with a smile.

Jared clearly saw the embryo of his baby. It looked a bit like an alien, with webbed feet and veins clearly sticking out but Jared couldn’t feel anymore love than he felt now. It felt like the air was leaving him in one big rush. This was his baby… _his._

Feeling tears leak out he tried to blink them away but Danneel had already gotten a tissue and was dabbing at his eyes.

"Wait a minute," Jensen muttered.

Jared’s breath seized up and watched as Jensen moved then wand around a little until he stopped.

"Jared! Look," Jensen gasped in astonishment.

Jared looked at the screen with disbelieving eyes. There sat another embryo a little smaller than the other but there nonetheless. "Wait, does this mean…"

"Twins!" Danneel shrieked. "Oh my God, Jared! You’re having twins!"

"Twins," Jared repeated dumbly; looking at Jensen for confirmation.

Jensen was looking a little misty eyed himself. "Yeah, you’re having twins… Congratulations!"

Jared was flabbergasted. One baby was enough of a worry, but two?

Jensen quickly saw the worried look on Jared’s face and hurried to reassure him. "It’ll be alright Jared; you aren’t the first male to have twins. It’ll be harder but we can get through it."

Jared didn’t miss the "we" part, and he felt so gracious that he had Jensen there to help him.

"Hey, don’t forget about me!" Danneel whined at having been left out.

Jared started laughing, as did Jensen.

"I wouldn’t forget you Danneel. I need my number one nurse at my side." Jensen added.

"Thank you doctor," Danneel said, flashing her pearly white teeth for the boys.

"I have one more thing to check, Jared" Jensen stated as he pulled out rubber gloves and pulled them on with a snap.

Jared felt himself growing nervous.

"I need to check your birth canal, okay? I’m sure you know about it already?" Jensen spoke in a calm reassuring tone wanting to make sure Jared was as comfortable as possible.

Jared nodded and flinched when Jensen lifted up the gown. Danneel grabbed onto his hand and squeezed it tightly.

" The birthing canal is located underneath the penis and testicles. It’s almost exactly like your anus except it’s a lot tighter and as you get further along in your pregnancy it’ll gradually open and loosen. With you having twins we will probably perform a c-section, but I need to check it just in case, okay?"

"Alright," Jared whispered. With Jensen talking in soothing tones Jared found himself relaxing. It was weird feeling Jensen poke at his birthing canal though; since he normally forgot he had one, he never really paid much attention to it.

Jensen pulled back and snapped the gloves off, throwing them in the garbage. "Everything is looking good so far, Jared."

Jared blew out a sigh of relief and couldn’t stop himself from giving Jensen a beaming smile.

Jensen turned to Jared with a smile of his own and Jared felt his heart drop out. The lighting, the circumstances—everything—was plotting against him because Jared wanted nothing more than to leap off the table and ravish Jensen’s mouth. Jared didn’t know if it was the hormones or what exactly but Jensen had never looked more appealing than he did now.

Soon enough the moment was gone, even though Danneel pouted and gave an annoyed grumble when Jensen turned away and scratched at his head awkwardly.

"I have some paperwork to fill out real quick but I’ll be right back. Then we can go, okay?"

Jared swallowed and nodded. "Thank you again, Jensen."

Jensen stopped and looked back at Jared. "Anytime," he whispered with a smile and then he was off.

Danneel looked between the two and resisted the urge to strangle them. Jared was still staring after Jensen with a dazed look plastered over his face.  _Boys_ she thought. _They can be so dumb sometimes._

With Jensen gone, Jared went to change back into his sweats again. He came out and sat back down on the table to wait for Jensen.

"So Jared," Danneel started walking over to where Jared sat.

Jared thanked her with a smile that flashed his impressive dimples.

"I know how society is and I’m here to tell you that I was from a male pregnancy and my dad is living in Louisiana so we both made it out just fine," Danneel reassured Jared.

Jared swallowed and suddenly enveloped Danneel in a fierce hug. The nurse was more than Jared had expected to find at a pregnancy clinic that catered to females and he would never be able to express how grateful he was that Jensen brought him here today.

Danneel hugged him back and pulled away with a watery smile. "Don’t worry, honey, you’ll get through this just fine. Especially with a doctor like Jensen."

Jared blushed at the mention of Jensen but otherwise put on a brave face. "Thank you."

"No need sweetie," Danneel said, pinching one of Jared’s cheeks with a manicured nail. "Gosh I can’t believe you’re having twins! This is so amazing I have to-" Danneel was cut off by a sudden chirp from her beeper.

She looked at it and sighed. "Sorry, I got to go. Harold locked himself in the bathroom again."

Jared looked at Danneel in amusement and the nurse was off to get Harold out of the bathroom. Jared couldn’t help but chuckle.

The cold was starting to leech in through his thin t-shirt so he pulled on his jacket again and zipped it up.

_Twins,_

Jared thought in wonderment. He never dreamed of this scenario in a million years.

_I wonder what Chris and Steve will say?_

Jared chuckled at the thought of it.

He was so busy thinking about Chris and Steve that he didn’t notice when someone slipped inside the room. He was startled when he turned and saw a man standing by the cabinets and looking at him strangely.

The man was pretty short and wore the usual scrubs a nurse would. He had hair that was obviously dyed and stubble that couldn’t be more than a day old. "Uh….hello?" Jared started in a small whisper.

"What are you doing in our pregnancy room?" The man accused, his icy stare setting Jared’s on fire.

"I-" Jared stuttered and blushed, looking anywhere but at the man.

"We don’t keep this room for hobo's, sir. We only keep this open for pregnant  _women_ so I’m going to have to ask you to leave."

Jared swallowed and started to panic.

Suddenly, though, Jensen walked through the door like Jared’s personal knight. His brows were furrowed as he stared at the man by the cabinets.

"Dr. Ackles, I’m glad you’re here. This man decided to sleep in our pregnancy room last night. I asked him to leave but he’s refusing. Should I call security?" The man crossed his arms over his chest and gave Jared a seething look.

Jared cringed back and watched the confrontation in shock as Jensen’s face turned a shade of gaunt red.

"This man is not a hobo,  _nurse_.He is expecting, therefore he has every right to be in this room," Jensen replied icily as he stared down at the shorter man with as much anger as he could.

The nurse scoffed as he turned to Jared again. Jared could see it in his eyes. The man already hated him just because Jensen said he was expecting. This guy didn’t even know him, yet he judged him from just one word.

"But Doctor, this clinic doesn’t accommodate m-" Jensen stopped the man before he could say anything more.

"I’m sorry, but last time I checked this was  _my_ clinic and quite frankly I can accommodate for anything I want." Jensen shrugged.

The man turned red then stalked off out the door.

Jared was still on edge. His muscles were clinched tight as he watched Jensen visibly relax.

"Look, Jared, I’m sorry about him. He-"

"Thank you."

"What?" Jensen asked confused.

"I said thank you for everything you’ve done for me. You don’t know how much I appreciate it all," Jared replied gratefully.

Jared’s eyes met Jensen’s. They sparkled with something that neither man was willing to admit but actions spoke louder than words. Jared got up off the table and gave Jensen a quick, warm hug.


	2. Part Two

"Jensen," Jared whined as he was pushed towards the car. Steve and Chris following close behind. You could definitely start to see the baby bump, he was four months pregnant He couldn’t help but smile and caress his distended stomach.

When Jensen started tugging on his hand he remembered why he was pissy in the first place. Jensen.

"I don’t want to go."

Jensen stopped tugging and turned around. Jared stopped breathing at his green eyed stare. No matter how long they had been living together Jensen’s stare could still stop Jared in his tracks.

"Jay it’s just a picnic."

Jared huffed. He could hear Chris cracking up laughing behind him which didn’t make him feel any better. "I’m serious Jensen. They’re…"

"Jay no one will say anything I promise." Jensen spoke sincerely, noticing the way even being outside of their apartment made Jared fidget.

"They may just have to meet my fist if they do." Chris said with a loud crack of his knuckles. Steve just rolled his eyes and laid a hand on Jared’s shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. "We’ll all be there Jay so don’t worry okay? This is supposed to be fun for you."

Jared swallowed and his eyes prickled with tears again.  _Damn pregnancy hormones_ he internally grumbled. "Alright." Jared relented softly.

Jensen broke out a blinding grin. "Excellent! Let’s go."

All four piled into Steve’s jeep and started on the road to the neighborhood park.

The ride wasn’t as silent as Jared thought it would be. Soon Jared was laughing as Jensen told embarrassing stories of Chris.

"You won’t even believe what he did on New Year’s Eve!"

Chris turned red faced as he stared out the window. "Jenny I swear to God-"

"Oh this one’s good! Jared, listen to this!" Steve chimed up from the back.

"Thanks for the support baby." Chris pouted.

"You know I love you." Steve smiled and lent over and kissed Chris’s mouth.

"Gross, can we get back to making fun of Chris again?" Jared made a face which delighted Jensen.

"Chris decided that to serenade Steve he would get up on the bar, in nothing but a cowboy hat and underwear and start singing ‘Always and Forever by Heatwave’ not even kidding!" Jensen couldn’t help but crack up with the rest of them. Even remembering the incident still made him smile.

"Oh God…" Chris hid his heated face in his hands.

"It’s alright baby I thought it was adorable, even if you did get us kicked out of the bar."

After that Jared couldn’t help but smile the whole way to the park.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/00153g1g/)

Pulling into a parking spot, Jensen turned off the car and got out to help Jared. As Chris and Steve were getting their basket and other items out Jensen made his way over to the passenger side and helped Jared out of the jeep. Jared grumbled but it gave Jensen a better peace of mind.

"Ready?" Jensen asked.

Jared breathed in deeply and nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

"Let’s go over into a shady area, okay? I don’t want you getting too hot." Jared rolled his eyes and muttered ‘yes doctor’ which made Jensen chuckle.

Despite himself sometimes Jensen didn’t know when to come out of doctor mode.

Walking over to a relatively shady spot underneath a big oak tree Jensen settled Jared down on the blanket and left Chris and Steve to get the basket open and their food set out.

It was a quiet spring afternoon with many people out and about playing around the park. It was much better than sitting in the stuffy apartment.

Turning to Jared, Jensen noticed the man was lost in thought.

"Hey Jared did you catch the Cowboys last night?" Jared startled and turned to look at him. "No, I fell asleep. Did they win?"

"Sure did boy!" Chris stated proudly, setting down their sandwiches and soft drinks. They all decided to not drink beer until Jared was able to.

"Why thank you Chris for butting in." Jensen scowled.

"Aw, don’t be mad Jenny boy just because I ruined your big finale."

"Don’t call me Jenny dammit!"

Jared laughed at the banter between his two friends and couldn’t help but think what a great idea it was to come out of the apartment. Until a shadow covered the sun lit area before him, that is.

Jared stopped laughing and looked up into the eyes of a burly man. He was about the same height as Jared but much wider and more muscular. He had this look on his face that made Jared freeze up. "Y-yes..?"

"What are you doing here?"

Jared gulped and crawled backwards until he hit something solid. It wasn’t the tree; it was Jensen.

Jensen’s hand curled protectively over his shoulder and made him relax a little.

"Excuse me," Chris uttered, outraged.

"I didn’t know they let  _freaks_ like you into our clean parks. I can’t believe the mayor would even allow this. I have to-"

Before the guy could even finish his garbage Jared felt a whoosh of air next to him and looked on wide eyed as Jensen jumped and laid the guy out.

Jared felt his head ringing just watching as Jensen pummeled the bigger guy to the ground. Chris got up and tried to drag Jensen off of him.

Steve set a comforting hand on Jared’s shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Let’s go to the jeep Jay."

With Steve’s help Jared made his way to the jeep. He tried his best to search for Chris and Jensen but a crowd had started around them which made Jared nervous. Was someone going to call the police?

All sorts of anxieties were running through Jared’s head until he heard the jeep door opening. He saw Jensen hop into the driver’s side and Chris climbed into the back seat. Jensen was tense as he white knuckled the steering wheel, he had a split lip and visible bruising. Jared wanted to ask if he was okay but he figured it wouldn’t be welcomed.

The silence was tense all the way home.

Chris and Steve automatically went to their bedrooms when they got home. Jared figured they were going to work things out. Chris was known for violent outbursts. Jared wanted to stamp his feet and demand answers from Jensen as soon as the door shut but he didn’t. Jensen obviously was defending him, it left a warm spot in his heart to think of it, but what he couldn’t figure out was why.

Jensen still seemed tense; he paced the kitchen till Jared had enough.

"Jensen, please your pacing is making me dizzy."

"Sorry." Jensen immediately replied going to sit down in the living room.

"Don’t be sorry just talk to me." Jared pleaded softly. He grasped Jensen’s bicep and tried not to notice how firm and strong it was. Now was not the time.

Jensen sighed and rubbed his bloodied hand over his face. Jared cringed.

"It’s just…."

"It’s just what Jen?" Jared encouraged.

"It’s just no one has the right to treat you like that. No one. It’s so fucked up and wrong and I wish I co-"

"Hey, you’ve already done enough for me okay? You’re the best friend a guy could ask for and I’m so gracious that I was able to meet and get to know you."

Jensen swallowed. "Jay…"

"I’m serious, don’t ever doubt that okay? Without you I’d probably have given up a long time ago. Chris and Steve, I love them to death, but they can only get so far. You wiggled your way under my skin and motivated me to do more and see other options. Thank you." Jared was feeling red after his little speech.

"You’re welcome." Jensen swallowed again and scratched the back of his head.

Jared watched fondly. It was a nervous tick of his.

"Let’s go see if Chris and Steve are up for some pizza?" Jared suggested, trying to get Jensen out of his nervous state.

"They went in their room….oh God, they’re probably fucking again. Maybe we should wait, Jay." Jensen shuddered and Jared did with him.

"They wouldn’t leave the door unlocked  _again_ would they?"

_4 months later_

"Are you kidding me? The fucking Mavs suck!"

Jensen stared at Jared with a smile as he raved at the TV when the Mavericks made a point.

Jared was sitting in the casual sweats that he wore now days. His belly was fully developed and still expanding. Each time Jensen saw Jared with his shirt off, he got this weird prickly feeling in his chest at that taut skin as it stretched over the confines of Jared’s two baby boys.

In the span of four months Jensen had gotten that much closer to Jared. Jared was no longer scared or worried about the twins. In fact, four months ago Jensen watched as a giddy Jared explained to Chris and Steve that he was having twins; as Chris gaped at the news, Steve fainted.

They’d gone through checkups, shopping, examines, everything and Jensen was there for all of it.

Jensen was happy. Happy that Jared was no longer nervous around him, happy that Jared was smiling, happy that Jared was going to be a father. Just happy.

When he was with Jared it felt like all his past demons vanished in the wake of Jared’s light. Jensen fed off of Jared’s positive attitudes and drew strength from what Jared was going through.

Call him crazy, but Jensen had it bad. Of course that wasn’t to say that Jared didn’t have it bad either. Jensen had seen the way Jared looked at him sometimes. It was this lustful gaze that a friend wouldn’t normally give another unless they were horny for it.

But past his hormones, Jensen knew how Jared settled his hand on his knee for no reason or insisted on giving him multiple hugs during the day. Maybe Jensen was just conceited and seeing things that weren’t there but he felt it.

"That’s just so beautiful!" Jared cried at seeing the commercial for an upcoming romance film. Jensen stared at the man in wonderment as tears freely flowed from his face. Sometimes Jared’s raging hormones surprised him.

For the past week or so Jared had been moody; small temper-tantrums or bursts of crying for no apparent reason. Chris and Steve were worried about Jared’s frequent mood swings but Jensen easily assured them that it was natural.

Thankfully they had the house to themselves tonight since Chris and Steve decided to have a night out to themselves. Jensen wanted to try and tell Jared what he was feeling but he didn’t want to push the man since he was so heavily pregnant. Not to mention that Jared’s back problems were only getting worse and worse. Jensen had to sit up night after night and massage Jared’s lower back just so he could get to sleep. It concerned him, but Jensen chalked it up to carrying two babies and the added weight. That was why Jared was confined to heavy resting until his c-section was due.

Looking over towards Jared, he noticed how his face suddenly scrunched up. "Jared?"

"Oh…." Jared moaned as he squeezed his eyes shut. His hands immediately went to his belly and rubbed it a little.

"Are you alright?" Jensen asked worriedly with a panicked look. He reached out his hand, to maybe help or sooth the pain but he was too scared Jared would take it the wrong way, so he jerked it back.

"Yeah, they’re just a little rowdy I guess," Jared breathed out, but it didn’t feel like when one of them would kick him. It had been a sharp pain that ate at his insides until it subsided. He didn’t want to alert Jensen, though, because he knew that Jensen would go into full doctor mode and Jensen going that way scared him sometimes.

Jensen furrowed his brows and despite himself he reached over and felt Jared’s swollen stomach.

Jared gasped and stared at Jensen in wonderment. He palpitated the area but nothing was out of the ordinary. "Everything feels fine," Jensen mumbled.  _Everything is fine_ he tried to convince himself. All week Jared’s been having the babies kick him mercilessly so this was just the same.

Jensen tried to withdraw his hand but Jared’s bigger one settled over top of his, trapping his hand on Jared’s belly. They stared at each other for a long time and then just like that the moment was gone and Jared was releasing Jensen’s hand.

"Aw fuck!" Jared yelled at seeing his team losing so badly. "Come on that was so a foul! Jensen did you see this horror?!"

Jared’s sudden shout calmed him down enough to actually sit back and enjoy the rest of the game and if Jensen was bragging about the Mavs who could blame him? "Horror? I’d call it brilliant."

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/00153g1g/)

"Yes, Chris. Jared is fine." Jensen smiled as he sipped on some of the coffee he’d made. After the game ended, Jared fell asleep on the sofa which left Jensen open to file some more paperwork and get a chance to call Chris and see how it was going.

_"Are you sure we don’t need to come home?"_

"Yes Chris, I’m sure. Everything is fine, there’s nothing to worry about so please tell Steve to relax and let you two have a good time, okay?" Jensen assured his panicked friend.

_"Alright, if you say so. But you know to call me and Steve if something happens alright?"_

Jensen could hear the threat in his friend’s voice and he knew if something happened to Jared he would never be forgiven.  _Yeah, like I’ll ever let that happen,_ Jensen told himself with an eye roll.

"I know, Chris. Tell Steve I said hi okay? Bye." Jensen hung up the phone and made his way into the living room to check on Jared one more time.

Jared was laying on the couch with one arm laying on his stomach and the other brushing the floor. His hair was all over in his face and Jensen couldn’t resist bending down and brushing it way.

Jared looked so vulnerable and young when he was sleeping. All the normal walls he built up around him crumbled and Jensen could see deep into his mind. Jared was just a scared man trying to make it through.

Jensen didn’t know whether he empathized with him or just felt the need to protect him from it all.

Jared suddenly grunted which broke the tranquil thoughts Jensen was having.

His face screwed up and it looked as if he would wake up but just as soon as it started it was gone and Jared was peacefully sleeping again.

Jensen timidly laid his hand on Jared’s belly and rubbed a little. "Be good for Daddy and let him sleep," Jensen admonished in a whisper to the babies. He figured that one of them or both must have kicked Jared when he was sleeping.

Jensen popped his back and yawned. He was tired himself. After spending all day at the clinic, Jensen was beat.

He felt guilt for wanting to go to sleep but he was tired and Jared was sleeping so he figured he might as well join him.

Jensen trudged into the guest room and took off his shoes. He pulled the blankets down and snuggled into the bed, making sure to set his watch for one hour just in case. Soon enough Jensen was dropping off to thoughts of Jared.

_"Jensen…."_

_Jensen did a double take and looked for who was calling his name._

_"Jensen, what are you just standing around for?"_

_Suddenly the voice became clear; it was Jared._

_"Jared?" Jensen questioned. He looked around and noticed they were in a park of some sort. The sun was out and brightly shinning in the sky already, making Jensen sweat._

_And the man of his thoughts was standing a couple inches away from him. He was wearing his sweats and his round belly protruded from his old t-shit._

_He had a grin on his face as he cradled his belly. "Well, what are you waiting for?"_

_Jensen really didn’t know. Suddenly he walked forward until he was standing right next to Jared._

_Jared turned and grabbed onto Jensen’s hand, making him sweat. "Jensen, I’m sorry." Jared’s grin suddenly disappeared to be replaced with a sad, wistful look._

_"Sorry?"_

_"I really like you Jensen, and-and I may even love you but you have to wake up."_

_Jensen felt his heart beat at the word love."Wake up? Is this a dream?"_

_Without answering the question Jared bent down and pulled Jensen in for a kiss. It was awkward with his belly in the way but Jensen moaned at the sweet taste of Jared’s mouth. He lapped up the flavor as they parted for breath. "What was that for?"_

_Jared chuckled but he soon turned serious. "You need to wake up Jensen."_

_"What if I don’t want to?" Jensen stated sadly. Jared’s hot breath was ghosting across his mouth making him ache for more. For anything. He would take whatever Jared would offer._

_Jared kissed him again on the forehead and whispered, "If you don’t, I won’t make it."_

_Jensen peered curiously at him but soon Jared’s smiling, happy face was gone. The sun and park were also gone to be replaced with a wasteland of sorts._

_The sky was dark and lightning was cracking up the sky letting Jensen briefly see around him. Jared was no ~~w~~ here to be found. "Jared?"_

_"Jensen!"_

_Jensen turned around but still he couldn’t see anything or anyone. He couldn’t see Jared. "Jared!" he screamed again, but no one answered him._

_"Jensen!"_

_"Jared!"_

Jensen gasped and shot up in his bed. He heaved in oxygen as his head cleared.  _Dream,_ he chuckled to himself.  _Only a dream._

Checking his watch, Jensen gasped; noticing the time. It was now nine o’ clock and he went to bed around six thirty.  _Oh god,_ Jensen thought.

He quickly got out of bed and rushed into the living room, but Jared wasn’t on the couch. "Jared?" Jensen whispered looking around to see if he was nearby.

Checking in the kitchen and Chris and Steve’s room he started to panic when he didn’t find him. "Jared!" He finally yelled, hoping that wherever Jared was, he could hear Jensen.

"In _…_ here _…._ " Aweak voice wheezed out from the bathroom.

Jensen breathed a sigh of relief and opened the bathroom door. "Geez, Jared you scared the cr-" Jensen stopped mid-sentence as he noticed Jared sitting leaned up against the bathtub.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Jensen walked over and tried to help Jared up, but Jared moaned and clutched his belly again.

"I- _fuck_ -I woke up and no-noticed I must have peed myself so I-I came to the bathroom to wa-wash up bu-but I couldn’t get up," Jared panted and breathed heavily out his nose, but just as soon as the pain came, it was gone. Damn, but his babies could kick.

Jensen’s brow furrowed as he stared at Jared’s panting form.  _Peed himself?_

"Jared, I don’t think you peed yourself," Jensen stated seriously.

"Well, what else could it be?" Jared griped back. He didn’t need Jensen making fun of him for it.

"Jared I think your water broke!"

Jared’s eyes bulged out and he looked at Jensen with the most scared eyes he’d ever seen. "My water broke?" Jared squeaked out in shock. "Wh-what about the c-section!"

"I expected the babies to be born pre-mature but not this early! Jared we have to get you to a hospital, like yesterday!" Jensen yelled as he began helping Jared off the floor.

Jared clutched at Jensen’s arm as he swayed. His heart was pounding ninety miles an hour and he felt like he might burst with anxiety.

"Alright, let’s take you to the guest room, okay?" Jensen mumbled to himself figuring Jared wasn’t up for talking.  _God why the hell did I sleep so late?_ All the signs were clear now, the moodiness, the constant back aches, the bouts where Jared felt as if he got the air kicked out of him. They were all signs he was close to labor and Jensen was so wrapped up in his fantasy that he missed them all!

Jensen maneuvered Jared into the guest room and laid him down on the bed.

By now Jared was panting with exertion, but he was otherwise okay.  _For now at least,_ Jensen thought.  _Until another contraction hits._

Jared suddenly remembered Chris and Steve and how they would want to be called about this. "Chris and Steve…Jensen, we’ve got to call them!"

"Alright, I’ll call them. Just calm down for me, okay? They’re a little ways out but we can have them meet us at the hospital after I call an ambulance."

"No!" Jared screamed. "No ambulance!"

"Jared-"

"No I-I don’t want them seeing me." Jared eyes began to get wet and he looked away in shame. "I don’t want them to judge me for being pregnant. I-I’m scared Jensen, okay? And-And I just want you!" Jared sobbed and closed his eyes. He just admitted something he'd been trying to hide for so long. But fuck, he just wanted Jensen and no one else.

Jensen’s eyes began to water as well. Seeing Jared so scared and confused tugged at his heartstrings. He couldn’t subject Jared to that kind of torture. Jared was already scared out of his wits, he didn’t need random strangers sneering at him or demeaning him as well.

"Okay," Jensen whispered. He hesitantly reached his hand out and laid it on Jared’s. Jared instantly latched onto it and squeezed it tightly. "Okay, I won’t call an ambulance."

"Thank yo-" Jared’s you broke off into a pained moaned. He squeezed Jensen’s hand tightly as another contraction hit. Tears leaked out of his eyes as his breath turned into heavy wheezing.

Jensen gasped at the added pressure on his hand but did his best to calm and sooth Jared. His contractions were coming on way too fast.

"Just breathe through it alright?" Jensen instructed with a new resolve. "Breathe."

Jared did as he was told. He tried to breathe deeply and took strength from Jensen’s hand grasped within his own. He took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. Then he repeated it until the pain abated and his chest loosened. "Fuck…" Jared groaned.

"I know," Jensen said sympathetically. Jensen patted Jared’s hand and easily got him to release his. "I’m going to call Chris and Steve okay? Stay here and just keep breathing.

Jared nodded but Jensen needed more verbal confirmation.  _"_ Okay? _"_

"Okay, okay just hurry back, please _?_ " Jensen could easily detect that sense of needing and wanting deep within his Texas smooth voice.

Giving Jared a reassuring smile and a quick pat he raced out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where the phone was. He dropped the phone at first, cursing like a sailor for it, and dialed Chris’s cell phone number; he tapped his feet impatiently as he waited for Chris to answer.

_"’Lo?"_

"Chris shit! Man, you have to come back!"  _Real smooth at trying to be calm,_ Jensen berated himself.

_"What? Jensen what’s wrong? It’s it Jared? Oh god-"_

"Chris, Jared’s water broke and I need you guys to get here! Don’t forget to pick Danneel up."

_"Shit! Fuck son. Should I ask Danneel to bring anything?"_

Jensen could already hear Chris and Steve moving around hurriedly. It calmed him down more,realizing that his friends would be here to support him and Jared.

"Yeah, ask Danneel to bring the-" Jensen stopped. He was going to ask Danneel to bring his tools for a proper c-section but something was screaming at him not to.

_"Jen?"_

Jensen ignored Chris as the feeling grew until it was all he could think about.

**_If you don’t, I won’t make it._ **

Jensen gasped and felt his stomach drop.

_"Jensen!"_

"Shit sorry, man. Uh, tell Danneel we’ll be performing a water birth and to bring everything necessary, okay?

_"But what about the c section?"_

"Just do it Chris!" Jensen yelled and when he heard silence he knew Chris got the picture.

_"Okay, Jen, we’re on our way. Tell Jared to hang in there."_

"I’ll see you soon." Jensen hung up the phone and raced into the guest room to check on Jared.

Jared was much worse that when he left him. His eyes were screwed shut again and he was trying to breathe in and out like Jensen said but Jensen could tell he was still in a fair amount of pain.

"Jay…hey, hey, look at me, okay?" Jensen rushed to his side and grasped either side of his face.

Jared blinked open pain filled eyes and stared at Jensen pleading for help. "Fu-uck Jen. Th-they’re getting so in-intense."

"I know, ok. It’s because the contractions are closer together and the babies are coming soon."

"What did Chris and Steve say…" Jared ended his sentence on a breathy moan.

"They’ll be here soon and they’re bringing Danneel to help, okay?"

Jared nodded and breathed deeply at feeling the pain abate. He didn’t know how much longer he could last.

Jensen bit his lip and looked toward the bathroom. "Do you trust me, Jay?" Jensen asked sincerely as he looked into Jared’s glazed eyes.

"Yes," Jared whispered truthfully. "With my life an-and my childrens’ lives."

Jensen didn’t show how much those simple words meant to him. He had to stay focused and in control.

"We need to get you naked and in the bathtub, like right now."

Jared sputtered and a blush crept up into his cheeks but he knew not to question Jensen right now. He could already feel another contraction creeping up on him. "Okay."

Jensen nodded and helped Jared waddle his way into the bathroom. He tried not to let a blush creep up on him as he helped Jared take off his clothes.

Jensen helped Jared step into the water and get settled. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah," Jared whispered. He was unsure of it all and the water was that warmish cold that still made you shiver but he trusted Jensen. "Yeah, I’m okay."

"Good. I need to check your birthing canal and see how open it is, alright?" Seeing Jared nod, Jensen forwent his normal gloves and just stuck his hand in the water. He felt down behind Jared’s penis and testicles to the canal. It was definitely open and stretching. The first baby crowning wouldn’t be far off.

"Jared, I want you to try and push through the next contraction, okay?" Jensen coached reaching out and holding the young man’s hand in a show of support.

Jared’s face paled and he looked ready to pass out but Jensen saw the determination shining in his hazel orbs.

It only took a couple seconds for the next contraction to take hold. Jared’s face changed from pale to beat red at the pain.

"Jared, you need to push now," Jensen yelled.

Jared didn’t seem like he heard as he groaned in pain. The hand that was holding Jensen’s squeezed tighter and tighter.

"Push, Jared. Goddammit, push!"

"Fuck!" Jared screamed as he pushed. It felt like something was splitting him wide open from the inside out, which really wasn’t that far off.

"You’re doing so well, Jared. Just push a little more," Jensen encouraged as he patted Jared’s sweaty locks.

"Ughhhhhhhh." Jared pushed again and slumped into the tub with exhaustion. "Is he out yet?"

Jensen laughed. "No, but you’re close."

Jared groaned and thumped his head against the back of the tub weakly.

Suddenly pounding could be heard throughout the house. Jensen figured Chris and Steve were there with Danneel.

Not even three seconds later Chris was skidding to a stop outside the door with a wide eyed expression. "Holy shit!"

Steve grumbled and pushed Chris out of the way. "How you doing, Jay?" Steve asked in a sweet voice as he bent down and laid a hand on top of Jared’s hand.

"I’m fucking miserable, that‘s how I feel," Jared whined.

"Move over," Danneel yelled as she bumbled her way into the bathroom carrying supplies.

She had everything they would need for a water birth including warming towels, surgical scissors to cut the cords, a small measuring table for the babies, documents and certificates to fill out, something to clean the babies ears and nose out with, and bottles just in case. It was the best they could do until Jared and the babies could be taken to the clinic to get checked out.

"How you feeling, honey?" Danneel asked sympathetically as she laid her heavy bundle on the counter.

Jared just groaned in reply. His face was scrunching up again and his breathing got shallow. "Shit Dani, get ready!" Jensen warned as he got into position.

"Alright, you two wait in the bedroom!" Danneel barked at Chris and Steve’s gaping forms.

"Now wait just a damn minute," Chris argued, wanting to stay and help any way he could.

"Out! Or do I have to use these scissors for something else?" Danneel warned.

Chris paled and he and Steve backed out of the room. Danneel shut the door and focused her attention on Jared.

"Ahhhhh…." Jared screamed as he grabbed his belly.

"Push, Jared!" Jensen yelled and Jared pushed. He pushed until he was red in the face.

"So close, Jared. The baby’s head is crowning! Push some more!" Jensen yelled excitedly. The baby’s dark brown hair was peeking out from his birthing canal and with one good push the baby would easily come out.

Jared ground his teeth and pushed with one final cry.

It almost seemed surreal after that. The baby started crying and Danneel and Jensen moved into action. Soon after that one, the other baby was popping out to meet his brother.

Jared went kind of numb with joy after that.

He could hear Chris and Steve and Danneel in the room but he only focused on Jensen.

Jensen’s clothes where stained with blood and a combination of other fluids Jared didn’t want to think about, but he had that small little grin directed Jared’s way and Jared couldn’t take it. "Come here," Jared ordered in a horse whisper.

Jensen stepped forward with a curious expression and then bent down. "Yeah, Jay?"

Jared took that moment to lean over a little and kiss Jensen on the lips.

Jensen seemed stunned at first but kissed him back. "What was that for?" Jensen whispered after they parted for air.

"I-I think I love you."

Jensen kissed him again and Jared knew that he finally got what he always wanted. A family.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/00153g1g/)

**_Epilogue_ **

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Jensen grinned as he shut the door and laid his keys on the table in the hallway. Two dark heads raced along the hall until four little hands were clutching Jensen’s leg desperately, screaming over and over again.

"Daddy! Happy Birthday!" Tristan James said happily as his doe eyes stared at Jensen with pure love and merriment.

Jensen bent down and gave each child a long hug and a kiss. "Thanks guys! Where’s your papa?"

Tristan still latched onto Jensen’s leg while Ross Michael giddily lit up at the mention of his papa.

After Jared gave birth to twins, Tristan James and Ross Michael, they started to build a relationship. Trying to morph from friend to lover was hard, but after the first few months it got easier. Thankfully they had the kids to help the process along.

And after the twins first birthday, Jensen signed the adoption papers, which proved in ink that they were officially his as well. Just thinking about the day made Jensen’s face light up in a grin.

"Papa in the kitchen," Ross stated knowingly.

The amazing thing that Jensen always wondered about was how both Ross and Tristan looked so much like Jared. They both had dark curly hair and deep hazel eyes. In fact, there wasn’t much about them that looked like Chad, which Jensen was thankful for.

"Thanks buddy." Jensen stated ruffling Ross’s hair which he scowled and tried to fix. They were certainly Jared’s.

Ross was already making his way to the kitchen while Jensen picked up Tristan and carried him with him. Tristan certainly was a ‘daddy’s’ boy in every sense of the word.

"Daddy home!" Ross exclaimed happily as he barreled into Jared’s legs.

Jared turned around with a grin as he gave Ross a big wet kiss on the cheek; Ross returned one of his own sloppily.

Jared then focused on Jensen, and even after two years that stare could take Jensen’s breath away. "Hey…" Jared said with a grin.

Jensen smirked and walked over to Jared, giving him a deep kiss. Hearing the twins squeak in disgust had them both breaking apart with laughter.

"Happy Birthday, baby," Jared said with a smile.

Jensen hummed and kissed him again. "Thank you."

"Daddy we gots to show you something!" Tristan spoke up, his face lighting up with excitement.

"Yeah Daddy!" Ross chimed in, grabbing Jensen’s pant leg and tugging.

Jensen looked at Jared with a curious smile but Jared just grinned back. "I think you should follow them."

Jensen shrugged and let Ross drag him away into the living room.

"Surprise!"

Jensen’s eyes widened as Chris, Steve, Danneel, and Jared’s family—even his own family—popped out from behind furniture with grins on their faces.

"What…?"

"Happy Birthday, baby," Jared said again as he came up behind Jensen and nuzzled his neck.

Jensen was still staring agape at all of his friends and family until Tristan finally squirmed to be let down so he could go see everyone.

"Jared how did you…" Jensen asked with wonder.

"Don’t ask stupid questions, Jen, and just enjoy it," Jared sighed in exasperation.

Jensen felt tears prick his eyes and he quickly blinked them away.

Grabbing Jared’s face he kissed him deeply.

Jared moaned and grabbed Jensen’s hip, smiling at the catcalls and wolf whistles they were getting. "Hmmm, baby I have one more surprise."

Jensen began kissing Jared’s neck; Jared was laughing as he tried pushing Jensen off.

"Can’t it wait later?" Jensen whined.

"No it can’t…." Jared reached into his back pocket and pulled out a hastily wrapped box.

Frowning Jensen fingered it.

"Well open it, Jenny!" Jensen’s mother, Donna, said with excitement.

Jensen pulled apart the wrapping and opened the small box.

With shaking fingers Jensen took the instrument out of the box and was met with gasps from the collective crowd; Jared was staring at him with his slanting hazel eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Does this….?"

"It looks like someone is going to be a dad….again." Jared stated with a smile.

"Daddy what is it? Let me see!" Tristan cried as he tugged and pulled at Jensen’s jeans. Ross came over and started tugging too, insistent on seeing what his Daddy got.

Jensen bent down and hugged both the twins in his arms. Jared bent down as well and they all hugged as a family.

"You guys might get a little sister." Jensen stated with real tears in his eyes now. "Please God let it be a girl!" Jensen said with a laugh.

Everyone started laughing and despite them all being there to hug and congratulate them, Jensen’s focus stayed on Jared and he gave him a deep, meaningful kiss. "I love you," Jensen whispered, his hand lingering on Jared’s face.

Jared covered Jensen’s with his own. "I love you too."

Jensen smiled. He finally found what he always wanted—a family of his own.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/00153g1g/)

Jensen lay with his boyfriend and rubbed his still flat stomach. A lazy smile took over his face and he couldn't help but reach up and kiss Jared again.

"You're amazing you know that?"

"Hmmm yeah I know." Jared broke off the kiss with a wet sound. He licked his lips licking away the taste of Jensen.

"I can't believe we're having another kid, it's like it was just yesterday the twins were saying their first words." Jensen wistfully stated. He remembered when they first started calling him Daddy and how happy it made him. He could only imagine another one running around and calling him the same.

"Yeah, I really do hope they have your eyes." Jared reached over and kissed Jensen's eyes for emphasis.

"Oh yeah? What else?"

"And I want them to have your nose," another kiss. "And your freckles," more kisses.

"Hmmm that sounds good." Jensen moaned and grasped Jared's chin to pull him in for a deep kiss. Jared rolled atop Jensen's body and let Jensen do all the work.

Jensen's hands moved from Jared's face to his back. He roamed over his expansive golden brown skin and stopped with his hand just short of Jared's boxers.

"Should we?" Jensen asked. He didn't know if Jared wanted to after the news.

Jared nibbled at Jensen's neck, he sucked on the thin skin until he was sure there would be a mark in the morning. He wanted everyone who came into that clinic to know that Jensen was his and his alone.

Jensen's hands dipped lower until they got past Jared's boxers, his fingertips molded perfectly over Jared's round ass and he couldn’t help but squeeze. Feeling Jared grow hard at his ministrations spurred him on even more. In one quick burst of energy he flipped Jared over until Jensen was straddling him.

"Hello Papa."

Jared grinned. "Hello Daddy."

Their eyes locked and a brief moment of pure love leaked out. But of course that moment was brief because their was more pressing issues at hand.

"God baby you're already so hard for me." Jensen whined as he cupped Jared’s bulge. He desperately bucked up trying to get friction going.

Jared moaned then groaned as Jensen's hand left, making him feel cold. "God I don't know if I can stand any foreplay." Jared whined making Jensen chuckle.

"Me neither baby."

Soon Jensen and Jared were both naked and Jensen was prepping Jared's hole.

After stretching Jared open Jensen slicked his condom covered cock up with lube and pressed in easily. The pace was nice and slow, not usually their style but tonight was special.

Jared moaned and writhed as Jensen whispered sweet nothings, but the only thing on both their minds was the fact that they were having another baby.

Jared came with a shout of Jensen's name and after a few more thrusts Jensen was joining him.

Jensen collapsed onto the bed and breathed in their unique scent mixing together.

A few moments passed until Jared spoke.

"Do you think we'll have a girl?"

Jensen smiled and moved Jared's sweaty locks out from his eyes. "Yeah I do."

Jared smiled and closed his eyes, snuggling into the pillow. Jensen kissed the back of his head and spooned behind him.

He could hear Jared's heartbeat and feel it against his chest and when he moved his hand to Jared's flat stomach he imagined feeling the baby's heartbeat, seeing her on the machine.

To him that was the best damn thing in the world. The world could burn for all he cared as long as he had his family, he'd be alright.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/00154f3y/)


End file.
